


To My Soulmate

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: In a soulmate au where writing on your body transfers to your soulmate, Kakashi finds his, but refuses to let Tenzo know.





	To My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I love soulmate AUs and I thought about this one night when I was at work, hope you like it!
> 
> I'm not a big fan of the ending so I may go back and change that at some point.

Kakashi Hatake was not your average 7 year old boy. He was a ninja by the time he was 5, and was capable of killing a man even before then. He didn't get to do a lot of things normal kids got to do, but today, he was going to try to contact his soulmate. His father had talked about it, talked about how his mother had been his, and how they used to write to each other before they met. 

Soulmates were a complicated thing. Civilians could use a pen to write on their arms, and the writing would be a pale tan color until their soulmate viewed it, then it would turn a baby blue color and fade away. If your soulmate never looked, it would remain for a few days and then disappear as the same tan color. Shinobi had it easier. They could release a tiny amount of chakra through their finger to write on their skin without having a pen handy. 

Kakashi sat in his room, scribbling away on his arm. He drew a large dog that stretched out across the inside of his forearm. He watched as almost instantly the doodle turned baby blue. A smile crept across his small features. He had a soulmate. 

The doodle had long since disappeared from his arm, but his soulmate had never written back. Did his soulmate already hate him? If he kept writing, would his soulmate tell him to go away? Kakashi stopped writing, afraid of the rejection. 

When Kakashi was 13, he had been promoted to jonin. His father had passed away, and he had dealt with it terribly. He didn't want to make friends, and he hated the two genins who made up the other part of his team. He still chose not to write to his soulmate. Kakashi just wanted to be a good ninja, he didn't have time for any wild notions of love and romance. 

When Kakashi was 15, he was a member of the Anbu black ops. His teammates and his sensei had died, leaving him once again all alone. He kept away from all the people that were trying to be his friend. He refused to let anyone in, especially someone like a soulmate. He wouldn't write. Anyone who was too close to him had died, and he wouldn't do that to his soulmate. He couldn't let himself. Even when he was so incredibly lonely that he summoned his ninken every night just for the company. 

Kakashi was already 17 when Tenzo had worked his way under his skin. He had rescued him from Danzo, from Root, and couldn't seem to shake him away. The boy had been through so much in his life already, and Kakashi empathized with him. The thought of someone like Tenzo suffering made him extremely unhappy. They spent time together, the went on missions together, and they were friends. The first friend Kakashi really let in. Sure, Tenzo still didn't know much about Kakashi, as he valued his privacy, but he still had gotten much closer than anyone else had before. 

The silver haired Anbu never talked of his soulmate, never even thought about it, until Tenzo asked the dreaded question. 

They were on their way back home after an excessively easy mission, camped out in the middle of fire country, when it happened. 

"Kakashi?" Tenzo spoke, poking a stick into the fire. 

"Mmm?" He answered, mouth full of soup. 

"What does it mean when there is writing on your arm? I heard some of the other Anbu talking about it." He asked quietly.

Kakashi tensed. He didn'twant to talk about this, anything but this. He would have blown the question off, but he hated to disappoint his friend. "Did you have some writing on your arm, Tenzo?" He asked.

"Well, not recently. But I remember one time when it happened when I was still with Orochimaru. I thought I had imagined it until I heard the others talking about it." He spoke timidly.

"Ah. I see. Well, the writing on your arm is supposed to be a message to you from your soulmate. They use a pen or chakra to write on themselves, and it transfers onto your body." Kakashi replied calmly.

"Do you write to your soulmate?" 

He tried to answer without giving away too many details. "Uh, no. We never really managed to connect, I guess." 

"Oh. Maybe I should try to write to mine?"

"You can if you want. But don't get your hopes up too high. It's alright if they don't write back to you or something like that. Just because they are your soulmate, doesn't mean they are the only person out there for you." He explained. 

Tenzo rolled up the sleeve of his turtleneck, and turned away from Kakashi before scribbling furiously on his arm. 

Kakashi flinched as a strange warming sensation swirled around on his arm. His eyes widened in shock as he realized he could feel everything Tenzo was scribbling out on his arm. Kakashi summoned every ounce of his training to calm himself down. He had no idea what being written to would feel like. In fact, he wasn't even aware he would feel anything at all. His arm continued to pulse with a vibrating heat, but he couldn't risk looking at it now, not when it was Tenzo. His sweet, innocent Tenzo. Kakashi didn't have the strength or courage to burden the boy in that way. He loved him, and wouldn't allow his name to be added to the list of people he had lost.

"W-what did you write?" He asked cautiously. 

"It's a secret for my soulmate. Sorry Kakashi." Tenzo said with a hopeful smile. 

Kakashi didn't know what to do. On one hand, Tenzo was his soulmate, and he refused to allow that to happen. On the other hand, if he didn't look at it or if he wrote back telling him he wasn't wanted, it would likely crush him. He had to look. He wanted to know. 

"I'm gonna go take a leak. I'll be back." He said quickly. 

"Okay senpai." Tenzo answered, eyes remaining fixed on his arm. 

Kakashi hurried to the bushes, ripping his sleeve up his arm as soon as he was out of sight.

'My dearest soulmate  
I am a ninja of the hidden leaf village, nice to meet you!'

Kakashi smiled as the writing on his arm turned blue and slowly started to disappear. Tenzo gasped so loudly Kakashi could hear him all the way in the brush. 

Tenzo deserved so much more than Kakashi could ever give him. He was caring, kind, and everyone he met loved him. He was everything Kakashi could not be, and it was proven constantly. Tenzo was always the one rescuing wildlife, healing trees, and helping little old ladies with their groceries. He always listened when anyone talked to him, and offered to help everyone he possibly could. The boy's heart was huge. Kakashi wondered how much his soul bond had been affecting him all this time. When Tenzo smiled, it brightened Kakashi's day and filled him to the brim with happiness. When he was away on a mission, his heart burned with loneliness, aching for the brunette that had stolen his heart. The boy who fashioned wooden umbrellas for him when it rained, who always took care of him when he was sick (no matter how stubborn Kakashi was), and who defended him fully whenever someone called him "cold-blooded Kakashi". How much of that was Tenzo feeling? Did he even understand any of it? There was no way to know without revealing his own feelings, and Kakashi would just have to live without knowing the answer. 

Kakashi's now blank arm started to tingle again as Tenzo started to write again.

'My sweet soulmate  
It's okay if you aren't ready to write back yet.  
I know you are out there, and that is enough for now.' 

Maybe this wasn't going to be that easy after all. 

Several weeks later, Kakashi was sitting high up in a tree, sprawled across the branches Tenzo had manipulated into a hammock. They were on another mission, and he had taken first watch. 

His arm heated up in the familiar swirling pattern and he glanced down to Tenzo. He was laying sideways on his futon with his back to Kakashi, no doubt hiding his actions from his captain. Tenzo had been writing to him every night. He talked about his day, drew pictures, and always told him 'goodnight'. As annoyed as Kakashi was that Tenzo hadn't given up, he loved every scribble the other boy was willing to send him. He curiously rolled up his sleeve in the darkness and looked down with his sharingan.

'Soulmate,  
I'm on a mission with my best friend again. I can't tell you why though. But today I saw a giant pink flower. If we meet, I will show one to you.' 

Tenzo always took care not to talk about his mokuton directly, or to reveal details of their missions. He did, however, talk about his 'best friend' fairly often. Sometimes, Tenzo had so much to say that he had to use his other arm or even a leg. Once, both Kakashi's arms and his right leg were covered in intricate flowers and plants. Another or time, Tenzo told such a long story that he had to let his arm erase itself two different times to get the whole tale into writing. 

Kakashi had learned so much more about Tenzo through this process. Apparently Tenzo was more comfortable revealing some of his feelings to a complete stranger. He always told his soulmate when he was sad or lonely, and Kakashi always made sure to hang out with him, either the same day or the next morning. It was nice, having such an open line to Tenzo's feelings. 

He looked down as Tenzo started writing a second time. 

'Goodnight soulmate  
I love you'

Kakashi's eyes widened. Tenzo had never said that before. How could you say that to someone who had never even bothered to send one word in response? He shook his head, thinking about the ridiculously large heart Tenzo had to have beating in his chest. 

It had been 3 months since Tenzo had started to write to his soulmate. Whoever it was, they never answered back, but they always looked at what Tenzo had created. Sometimes he would get discouraged, but if they didn't want him to write, wouldn't they have said so by now? He believed deep in his heart that someday, they would meet. 

He had so many questions about his soulmate. Who was it? Where were they from? Were they a boy or girl? Tenzo honestly hoped it was a boy. 

He had never been attracted to girls… though really he had only ever been attracted to one boy. As much as Tenzo loved his mysterious soulmate, he also knew he was attracted to Kakashi. He couldn't help it, the man was beautiful. His pale skin, though covered with scars, was absolutely perfect. Tenzo couldn't stop his eyes from wandering when Kakashi changed, took a shower, or if they were at the hot springs. As far as he could tell, Kakashi hadn't noticed. He was relieved at this fact, because he was saving himself for his soulmate, and he could wait. 

Kakashi had been reading Tenzo's secret writing for over a year. The boy had never given up on him, and Kakashi had to admire that kind of persistence. He knew there would come a day where Tenzo found someone else and moved on. The thought itself brought tears to his mismatched eyes. His night wasn't complete until Tenzo had told him goodnight, and he found himself wondering how he would feel when the writing stopped. He had given Tenzo nothing, and yet the boy poured love into everything he wrote. 

Tonight, as Kakashi lay in bed, Tenzo wrote to him.

'I worry about my friend sometimes. He is lonely, I can tell. Everyone thinks he is so mean.  
If they could only see the side of him I do.  
Goodnight soulmate  
I love you'

Kakashi's eyes watered. Tenzo was away on a solo mission, and yet he was still thinking of him. He wished he could bring himself to tell Tenzo the truth. The boy had turned into a man, gaining large muscle in all the right places. Kakashi knew it was only a matter of time before someone else stole his Tenzo away. He watched as the words slowly drifted away, and shut his eyes for the night. 

Kakashi didn't wake up until almost noon. His arm was already radiating sweet heat, and Kakashi's senses went into overdrive. Tenzo never wrote him during the day while on a mission. He shot up in his bed, staring down at the pale skin of his forearm. 

'I really wish we could have met.  
I'm so sorry  
My mission was a trap  
I think this is the end'

Tenzo's lungs fought for air as his wounds were too great. He couldn't walk, he was bleeding everywhere, and he was almost out of chakra. His mission had been an ambush. He had killed all the enemies that had jumped from the shadows, but had sustained several injuries. He thought about his soulmate, as he often did, and wondered how they might feel when his writing suddenly stopped. He had written to them every day for so long and they had never told him to quit. Tenzo knew in his heart he was loved, and was happy to die feeling in such a way. However, he also felt like his soulmate deserved an explanation. He was dying, and he didn't want his poor soulmate waiting around for him to write again, when this was likely his last day on this earth. He gathered what little chakra he had and wrote one last message. 

He watched the message fade to blue, and closed his eyes. 

His arm was overwhelmed with heat, and he raised his arm to look at it. 

'Where are you'

It was the last thing he saw before he drifted out of consciousness.

Kakashi was frantically running through the city, racing to get to the Hokage's office before Tenzo's message disappeared forever. He had become efficient at timing the words, and knew he only had about two minutes left. He jumped through the window at the top of the Hokage tower and skidded to a halt in front of Lord Third's desk.

"Kakashi?" The old man asked, worry tainting his voice.

"I believe Tenzo to be in trouble, sir." He spoke quickly. 

"What makes you say that?" The elder asked calmly.

Kakashi knew the only way to prove it, the only way to get the Hokage to give him Tenzo's location. He moved his arm into view, and watched the Kage's face darkened. 

"Kakashi… this…" 

"I know. He doesn't know. But he is dying somewhere and I need to know where immediately so I can find him." Kakashi's words cascaded out of his throat before he could even comprehend what he was saying. Even if the third didn't care about the bond, he knew the mokuton was important enough for immediate recovery.

"He is just south of the village of Narutora. Go quickly, alone."

Kakashi was gone before the Hokage finished the sentence. 

Tenzo opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital. How had he gotten here? He was on a secret mission in the middle of nowhere. The chances of somebody randomly finding him were nonexistent. His mission didn't have a time constraint on it, so the Hokage wouldn't have had a reason to worry. He felt the warmth on his arm, and suddenly remembered the writing that had been there before he passed out. Had his soulmate found him? If it was true, they had to have known his identity in order to gather information on his location. The heartbeat monitor attached to his body beeped incessantly as his mind ran through the possibilities. He slowly moved his arm up into his face to view the message. 

'I love you'

The message was huge, and Tenzo felt his heart drop. The handwriting… he knew it anywhere. The endless piles of mission reports that he had to edit had the same handwriting. His captain's writing. Kakashi. 

His eyes shifted around the room and landed on the silent form snoozing in a heap on the floor, backed into the corner of the room. His arm was curled up in his lap, but Tenzo could see the tips of tan letters changing to blue. 

Kakashi stirred at the feeling, and suddenly Tenzo found two eyes staring into his own. 

"Ka… Kakashi? It's… you?" Tenzo asked hesitantly.

This was it. Kakashi couldn't avoid it any longer. He had spent the last two days sitting on the floor in Tenzo's hospital room preparing for this. The first few hours, he was preparing his speech telling Tenzo he needed to move on and find someone better for him… right up until he realized that his heart felt like it was going to break in half. 

Kakashi spent the rest of the time coming to terms with his own feelings. He loved Tenzo, more than anything else on this planet, and it just might kill him to push the brunette away. 

Now, as brilliant brown eyes stared back at him, he felt his heart swell. His body shook with the immense relief that Tenzo had finally woken up. Kakashi wasn't sure how Tenzo would react when he found out, but he wasn't quite expecting this. The boy looked… happy. So happy that the brown orbs watered. 

Tenzo held out his arms for a hug, demanding the attention he had always deserved. The tired jonin crossed the room quickly and swept Tenzo up into his arms. 

"I'm glad it's you." Tenzo spoke softly against his chest. 

The words meant more to Kakashi than he thought possible. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and his skin that made contact with Tenzo tingled. 

Kakashi pulled away slightly to look at him before climbing up into his lap carefully. The fabric mask was swiftly removed and he pressed his thin pale lips to Tenzo's full ones. He pushed himself against the boy, demanding all the contact he could get. Tenzo's breath hitched, his lips opening slightly, and Kakashi took the opportunity. He pushed his tongue into Tenzo's mouth, fighting to taste everything he had wanted for so long. His hands wound through Tenzo's hair and across broad shoulders, pulling the tan body into his. 

His body was overwhelmed with love and his brain short circuited. He couldn't think. All he could do was touch Tenzo. He released Tenzo's mouth momentarily, both boys struggling for air, before diving back in for more. Strong hands ran over his back, tracing muscles and scars, fighting to feel every bit of white skin much like his own hands were doing in front of him. 

He let out a soft moan through the kiss, his body tensing up as he ground himself down into Tenzo's lap. The younger boy released his mouth from the kiss immediately, growling out a throaty moan of his own from the contact to his groin. 

"Oh my!" Came the woman's voice from behind them, accompanied by the clanging of a medical tray colliding with the floor. They froze, until the sound of a throat clearing drew Kakashi's attention. His head ripped around to see the timid nurse staring wide-eyed next to none other than the Third Hokage. 

Kakashi launched himself from the bed so fast that he lost his footing and tumbled to the floor. His immediate thoughts were to stand at attention, but he refrained, thinking that maybe displaying his rather large erection to the Hokage might be the worse option after all. Tenzo had the same thought process, as he had pulled his knees up to his chest. 

The Hokage was surprisingly calm for having just caught his top Anbu operative straddling his second in command in his hospital bed. How long had he been there? His face paled as he thought back to them grinding and moaning as they had walked in. It didn't matter how long the two had been in the room, it was bad. 

"Well, I see you have told him about your soul bond." 

The Hokage spoke as if it was a perfectly normal situation, and it almost made the situation even more awkward. How much worse could it get? 

"Y-yes sir." Kakashi spoke nervously. 

"I'm going to give you two a few weeks time to sort through all of this, but I expect that you will be able to continue working together properly." The elder spoke slowly. 

"Yes sir." Both boys answered simultaneously. 

The Hokage turned to leave, but stopped short of the door. He turned back to look at them again, hesitating, but clearly having something to say.

"Young love is… uh… complicated. Your bodies go through a lot of changes as you grow up."

Oh god no. They couldn't be getting the sex talk from their Hokage. Kakashi's face went bright red as he realized where this was going. After all, both teenagers didn't have any parents to do it. Maybe the Hokage felt it was his duty. 

"Sir!" Kakashi interrupted quickly. "I… appreciate the sentiment. But you don't need to talk to us about… that." 

The old man cleared his throat again as a look of relief crossed his features. "Good. Report back in three weeks." He spoke while quickly leaving the room. 

The nurse quietly checked on Tenzo, informing him awkwardly that he could leave whenever he was ready, before making her own speedy exit. 

When Kakashi finally crossed the threshold back into his apartment, Tenzo joined him. The door had just barely clicked shut before the younger boy was pushing Kakashi up against the wall, attacking his mouth and running excited hands up his chest and into his wild silver hair. Kakashi returned the enthusiasm. He broke away from Tenzo's warm mouth to trail kisses along his jaw. He gripped brown hair and used it to pull Tenzo's head back roughly, kissing and sucking his way down the soft skin of his throat. Tenzo moaned deeply, and it was the most beautiful sound Kakashi had ever heard. 

Rough calloused hands found their way under Kakashi's shirt, rubbing over tight muscles as Kakashi moved them away from the door. He pushed Tenzo through the room, kissing along his collarbone, until the younger one bumped into the arm of the couch and fell back. 

Kakashi landed on him in a heartbeat, straddling his legs again and pulling Tenzo up into another kiss. 

"I love you." Tenzo said breathlessly.

Kakashi smiled brightly. "I love you too Tenzo."

Over the next three weeks, Tenzo and Kakashi were inseparable. A lot of their time was spent in the bedroom, but the rest of it they simply wandered around enjoying their relationship. Most people wouldn't have guessed that they were in a soul bond, since it wasn't uncommon to see them walking together, but Kakashi always took advantage of the announcements. When Tenzo was talking to Gai and Asuma out in the street, Kakashi slipped around the corner to the alley. Using his chakra, he covered Tenzo's arm with full size handprints. He could hear Gai squealing with excitement about love and youth, and Tenzo stammering to explain. Kakashi took the opportunity to reach down his pants and place another handprint in a rather odd place. He had always been curious if it would work, and judging by the horrified look Tenzo gave him as he joined them in the street, it did. Kakashi snickered as Gai stared back and forth between their arms, jaw dropped. 

"Guess where I left the other handprints." He said with a wink, as Tenzo covered his red face with one hand and smacked him with the other. 

The announcement to his team was worse. Tenzo and the rest of team Ro had just left the showers, leaving Kakashi to take his in private. Tenzo was wearing a towel, and speaking to his team when two giant handprints appeared over his nipples, and a message saying "Kakashi was here" was written below on his abs, with an arrow pointing under the towel. His team laughed so hard Kakashi could hear it over his shower, that is until Tenzo showed up to punch him. 

Even after all the torture Kakashi put Tenzo through, they couldn't get enough of each other. Kakashi and Tenzo loved each other, and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
